


訃

by QIAN_FAN, RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: 人物死亡預警，BE這天下沒了你就黯然失色。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 訃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物死亡預警，BE  
> 這天下沒了你就黯然失色。

「我很抱歉，德米特里·安纳托利耶维奇。」

克里姆林宫总统办公室里，一个背影坚挺，却稍有佝偻的男人微微低着头，声音有些惊惶，不算宽阔的肩可疑地颤抖。

傻傻地看着眼前亲近的男人，德米特里有些不解，他彷佛失去了语言能力，他怎么就听不懂男人刚刚说得话了呢！这不应该，德米特里想。

「我很抱歉。」男人纂着自己染血的衣袖，又重复了一次。

德米特里第一次觉得，染血的白衬衫是那么的刺眼，入目不堪，刺痛着双眼。他徒劳地张了张嘴，却没能吐出任何一个字。他看见男人自责的表情，还有满衣裳的血色；他看见有两行清泪缓缓滑过面颊，他的泪水跟着氤氲了双目，眼前的一切渐渐模糊、消失，微咸的泪水决堤而下。

「我很抱歉。」男人喃喃地说，话语混着满身血腥味。男人没有穿惯着的深色西装外套，只有一件单薄的白衬衫，自肩而下，胸膛、臂腕俱是一片腥红，他可以感觉得到，身上染得血还留有余温。

「我很抱歉。」

飞扑过去推开身旁人的动作终究是慢了，男人暗自悔恨着自己久不锻炼，以致身体逐渐走向衰老。对他而言，唯一不变的是手上微颤着却依然准确的凶器，黑洞洞的枪口染着烟硝，再怎么样都挽回不了什么。他好自责，也好难过，但他知道，难过的不会只有他一个人，他的好友值得举国同悲，值得每一个人为他垂泪，值得长街十里俱缟素。

「你们看着办吧！」德米特里只能吐出这么几个干巴巴的字，他连去看一眼都不敢，他害怕。

总理的葬礼是由他几个克格勃的老友操办的，他们不让其他人介入，就连总统办公厅好心的协助都被拒绝了。然而，这些事不为人知，人们只知道，他们令人敬爱的总理先生，也就是前任的总统先生，那个挽狂澜于既倒，扶大厦之将倾的人就这么死于一场格鲁吉亚激进份子的刺杀。俄联邦的总统甚至没有出席葬礼，对外亦是不闻不问。

有传闻说，暗杀其实是急于摆脱总理桎梏的总统先生谋划的，也有人说，总统先生是伤心欲绝，不想面对，总之，众说纷纭，谁也不知道真相如何。

总统发言人季玛科娃甚至没有发表任何看法，就连那位总是在辟谣的总理发言人佩斯科夫先生也没有出来针对这件事多说一句。

只有伊万诺夫知道，在好友的后事都处理完成之后，他带着他们脆弱可怜的小熊去看望好友时，梅德韦迪哭得像只小花猫。

更之后，第一副总理谢尔盖·伊万诺夫被任命为总理。同年，被爆出前总理的暗杀行动其实是由克格勃人员策划的，然而，这件事并没有被证实。在俄罗斯政府中，前总理彷佛成了禁忌的话题。

「谢廖沙！有人说，瓦洛佳的死其实是你们策划的。」来年，当谢尔盖又带着他们的熊总统去扫墓时，德米特里终于忍不住问出口了。

裹得十分厚重，谢尔盖的脚步在寒风中顿了一下，他的声音听起来有点飘渺：「你说呢？小季玛。」

「我不知道。」

「现在这样不好吗？」北方鲨鱼的口气有点玩笑的意味在，但在看不见的地方，他近年来越发沧桑的脸失去了表情，两鬓霜雪之色，「季玛！他会很高兴的。你做得很好。」

「是谁杀了谁已经不重要了，重要的是还活着的人。」伊万诺夫说。

（😂😂😂猜猜谁是杀人犯😂😂😂）

By 非


	2. 訃2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本沒有續集的，不過承蒙厚愛哈哈哈。

谢尔盖并不想回忆当时的情景，然而，午夜梦回，他总是惊醒在那个一片血色的梦境里回不过神。

也许是猛地坐起的动作太过激烈，谢尔盖有些抱歉地看着被他吵醒，一脸担忧的夫人，「没事！」

他揽着夫人躺回温暖的被窝里，闭着眼想忽略掉那些脑海中还残存着的画面，他轻轻地哼起了歌，是他们曾经最爱的歌。

现在只剩下自己一个了，谢尔盖想。

那是一个再频繁不过的下午，时任副总理的他和当时的总理，也就是他的老朋友一同乘车前往视察的地点。他和他撑着下巴，望向窗外倒退远去的风景，一起哼着他们都熟悉的歌。

意外是怎么发生的，谢尔盖并不是记得很清楚，他只记得，先下车的他先行几步，听到枪响的那一刻，多年克格勃的经验让他对烟硝无比熟悉，他就像往常的无数次一样，回身往那人身上扑去，急于推开那人，替他挡住呼啸而来的子弹。

然而，他扑倒的是一具血花已经绽开的躯体。他看见老友伸手按住枪伤，勉强地扯开嘴角对他笑了笑，唇嘴一张一阖，彷佛是在跟他说着没事。

身体的本能驱使着谢尔盖，他颤抖着手从安保手上夺过手枪，打开保险、瞄准，然后扣下板机，一切是那么的自然流畅，可他却不知道自己此刻发自内心的颤抖是源于对刺杀事件的愤怒，又或者是对好友生命的担忧，他扔下对他宛如玩具一般的枪，回身将好友的上身抱起。

「就算……是像……游戏里的……玩具，终究……也是可以……杀人的……武器。」他听到好友的声音断断续续，在自己耳里拼凑成一段语句，他觉得讽刺，却依然本能地试图挽留好友正在消逝的生命。

谢尔盖按在弗拉基米尔胸口的手已然血红，而弗拉基米尔身上整齐的西装也吸满了血液，变得厚重黏湿。

安保们站在左右手足无措，除了等待救护车的到来，他们也只能徒劳地看着副总理疯狂地试图堵住伤口漫出的血液。血汩汩地留，在场的所有人都知道，命中心脏的一枪是无可挽救，但仍有人不愿像命运低头。

「谢……廖……沙！你别哭。」弗拉基米尔看着好友脸上断线似的泪，挣扎地说出了最后一句话，成了遗言。

「瓦洛佳……。」

安保们听着副总理撕心裂肺的呼唤，他们默默地把道路让给那位抱起总理先生，步履蹒跚走向救护车的男人。北方鲨鱼一向英挺的身影，似乎佝偻了许多。

谢尔盖将老友放在担架上，伸手想摸摸那张看了三十多年的脸，却在发现自己悬在那人脸颊上的手满是鲜血后，手指缓缓地蜷曲、收回，他怔怔地看了好友许久，才脱下西装外套，遮掩那具不再完整无缺的躯壳。

他觉得自己能将这幅画面刻入脑海，连同那句让他别哭的遗言一起，一辈子都不忘却。

他僵硬地对安保们吩咐了去克里姆林后上了他们来时的防弹车，谢尔盖坐在车内，哼着来时的歌，泪流满面。

「你怎么了？」被揽在怀里的夫人挣脱了他的怀抱，有点惊讶地看着他的脸。

任着夫人的手伸过来拭去脸上的泪，谢尔盖后知后觉地发现，自己不知何时又泪流满面。他哼着的歌突然就哼不下去了。

来年，已经是总理的他带着他们的小熊去看老友时，他们惹人怜爱的梅德韦迪问他：「谢廖沙！有人说，瓦洛佳的死其实是你们策划的。」

谢尔盖觉得，这句话就像弗拉基米尔要他别哭的遗言一样刺耳。

人是谁杀的还重要吗？

他只知道，他的好友死在他怀里。

（🤣😂🤣依旧是猜猜人是谁杀的🤣😂🤣）

By 非


	3. 訃3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文已經進化成每一章都很短的長文了，然而，殺人犯是誰依然不得而知。

时隔数日，又回到被媒体包围簇拥的新闻发布会上，佩斯科夫竟然有一种恍若隔世的错觉。他望着媒体的眼，有那么一瞬间的飘忽。

媒体们争先恐后地七嘴八舌，一个个都试图在人数众多的新闻发布会上获得发言权，就宛如嗜血的秃鹰，或是饥渴的豺狼。佩斯科夫第一次体会到，为什么以前总理老是嫌弃他吵了，真的很吵。他知道媒体想问他什么，毕竟他神隐了那么多天，躲媒体躲得彷佛在躲仇家。

对于总理的死，就连被总理称为在镜头前迭迭不休的佩斯科夫也不是十分了解前因后果，他只知道这几天政府的官员们都灰头土脸，疲于奔命。不过，身为一个称职的发言人，他也是第一次那么不称职，他和娜塔莉娅都没有出来对媒体说任何一句话。

后来，他换了个新老板。新老板人很好，除了那双精明的好像无时无刻都能把你看透的眼没变之外，其他的一切都好像变了，就像新老板从来没有凶过他，更不曾对他咆哮，他觉得自己上班的日子似乎不再那么恐怖。

两宫众人也渐渐地习惯了他们熟悉的人已经离去的事实，以至于佩斯科夫听到那个关于真相的传言时，他手上抱着的厚厚活页夹「啪」地一声全掉在了地上，他震惊地张大嘴，双眼如铜铃般圆瞪，不敢置信，或是已经在心中认定了传言的真实。他没有勇气去质疑他的新老板。

佩斯科夫浑浑噩噩地转身，努力消化那个前总理是前克格勃策划暗杀的谣言。

有人迎面过来，替新闻秘书拾起地上散落的文件，慵懒好听的声音回荡在会议室门口，「怎么了？」

「没……没有。」佩斯科夫惊吓地抬头，在看到帮他拾起文件的是传闻中的主角时，又吓得往后跳了几步。

「听见什么了？」

「没……没有。」佩斯科夫连那迭文件都忘了要拿，飞也似的落荒而逃，若不是新上司的脾气温和许多，此刻的佩斯科夫都要错把他和前任上司画上等号，实在是太过恐怖。

新闻秘书冲出政府大楼，跳上车，往克里姆林去，他跑进总统办发言人的办公室，「纳塔莉娅！你知道那个传言吗？」

与此同时，谢尔盖抱着新闻秘书留下的那迭文件进了会议室，「伊戈尔！你被偷听了都不知道。」

「谁？」谢钦面目有点狰狞，他的笔飞快地在文件上签名，没有抬头看他们的总理。他们总理真的是太温和了，那怕是被称为强硬的自由派，不过，这有甚么关系呢？他跟那位死于暗杀的前总理并没有什么太大的不同，至少在表面看来，只是作风稍显不同罢了。

「你说呢？」谢尔盖把文件扔在谢钦面前，发出「碰」的一声。

谢尔盖并不想对那个传闻发表看法，越描越黑什么的，从他们这些克格勃嘴里说出来的话总会被画上一个大大的问号，然后加油添醋。他在心里暗骂着谢钦这群老同事们的不严谨。

「别让我知道是谁……。」谢钦说。

谢尔盖猜，这件事很快就会传进克里姆林宫的主人耳里，他哼起了听不懂语言的小曲，「我们天真的小熊。」

（🤣😂🤣我们亲爱的杀人犯究竟是谁呢？🤣😂🤣）

By 非


	4. 訃4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對話體總是寫不好。

娜塔莉娅不太开心地看着自己那位在白宫的同僚风风火火地冲进来。她的咖啡被翻倒了，淹了满桌子的文件。虽然他们可爱的梅德维迪并不会介意因为重新来过而迟交的文件，但娜塔莉娅还是不想看到那位总统好看的脸上露出一点不如意，毕竟，他们的总统先生最近心情都不太好，哪怕一切都走在正轨上。

最近的日子也许是太不如意，又或者是太过顺遂。总之，新总理与总统相处良好，甚至在一些可能有争议的问题上都没有被太多的着墨，新总理很顺从，应该是说，新总理很让着他们的小熊。只要总统先生的眉头轻轻一皱，或是露出可怜的小表情，新总理就会用略带怜悯的眼神毫无原则地退让了。

娜塔莉娅由衷地希望传闻只是传闻。不过这个传闻，似乎对章鱼先生的打击有点大。

「你说这会是真的吗？娜塔莉娅。」佩斯科夫喃喃地问，他有点失魂落魄的模样，蜷在一旁的椅子上小口小口地喝着季玛科娃重新煮好的黑咖啡。

翻了个大大的白眼，季玛科娃在思考。难得这只天不怕地不怕，嘴贱又犯欠的章鱼也有被吓破胆的时候。思及此，季玛科娃有点同情，果决干练的女发言人说：「我找苏尔科夫来吧！」

十分钟后，被召唤到发言人办公室的总统办公厅副主任挑了挑眉，打了个大大的哈欠，「所以，这就是你听到的？」

「真不敢置信。」一同来的总统先生的小跟班阿尔卡季歪头，「你们觉得有可能吗？」

疯子苏尔科夫接口：「不无可能。」对于被称为神经病的他，所有的事情都是有可能的。

「德米特里你说呢？」季玛科娃看像那个消息来源。他们的消息来源似乎还没有回过神来，表情呆滞。

小跟班推了推与总统同名的人：「要不要告诉梅德韦迪？」

「你敢说姐姐我就掐死你。」克宫的新闻秘书狠狠地瞪了阿尔卡季一眼，威胁意味十足。开玩笑，怎么可以让他们可爱的梅德韦迪知道，那岂不是要乱套。

「卡尼亚！你如果敢说，这个月你大概都不用想准时下班了。」办公厅副主任说完，转身出了门，「给媒体放风声吧！别让人知道是我们放的。」

苏尔科夫一像善于操弄媒体，关于如何让短短的只言词组发挥最大的功效，苏尔科夫坚信，媒体舆论可以达成一切意想不到的结果，哪怕媒体是种不好操作，而且贪得无厌的生物。

「那总统先生还不是会知道。」季玛科娃蹙眉，在她看来，最好让这个消息永远不存在。她可不想再看见他们的总统阁下伤心欲绝的模样，要知道，那是会让人无比心疼的。

更何况这座宫殿的主人自从事发之后，一没有公开发表过任何哀悼，二没有出席葬礼，三不曾过问支言半语，若要说嫌疑，他难道就没有？

毕竟，比起那位面容哀戚的新总理，总统先生平静的像是一望无际的大海。每天照常上班下班、开会办公，与政府官员的交谈也看不出半分端倪，人们早就有猜测，总统究竟是伤心过度、欲作镇定，或是另有隐情？

和谢尔盖．伊万诺夫一样，德米特里也是既得利益者。

（🤣😂🤣二号嫌疑人登场🤣😂🤣）

By 非


	5. 訃5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的還沒想好人是誰殺的。  
> （明天停更）

再一次踏进新奥加廖沃，德米特里觉得恍若隔世，他的瓦洛佳再也不会兴匆匆地跑到门口迎接他，再也不会因为生气把他关在门外不让进，这里成了一个可有可无的空宅邸，它的主人永远不会回来了。

就连那只总是爱刷存在感，巴不得二十四小时都围着弗拉基米尔转的拉不拉多犬也都被谢尔盖领走了。德米特里真心不懂，北方鲨鱼这种海洋性生物怎么可能和一只和他前主人一样傲娇的不得了的拉不拉多犬和平相处，至少身为熊类的他不能，他们往往费尽心机地争夺弗拉基米尔的目光。不过，现在弗拉基米尔不在了。

之所以会来这里，是因为几个小时前，德米特里收到了一份礼物，来自现任总理谢尔盖．伊万诺夫，那是一块包装精致的小蛋糕，还有一份今天的真理报。

报纸上大大的字和图片是那么的刺眼——「克格勃们的谋划？」配上谢尔盖和弗拉基米尔并肩的照片。

德米特里想，他要找的人会来这里，那个人来这里的频繁都已经让许多人推测，新奥加廖沃很快就会有新主人了。

「你怎么来了？」一个金发男人从二楼楼梯走下来，手上抱着一迭书册，手指灵动地在扶手上跳跃。

看着男人，德米特里有些不自在地扯了扯西装，「刚来。」

「嗯！蛋糕好吃吗？」晃到德米特里面前，谢尔盖将手上的书册塞到眼前人的手上，还不忘顺手揉了揉那头棕色蜷曲的发。

「谢廖沙……。」

「怎么？」

「你故意的对不对？」发现手上的是厚厚的罗马法，德米特里一寸一寸地摸着烫金的封面，鼻子有点酸。

揽过小熊，谢尔盖把人带到沙发上坐着，「什么故意的？」

「报纸。」紧紧地抱著书，德米特里蜷靠在金发总理的怀里，「纳塔莉娅气炸了。你肯定知道她想瞒着我。」

「被人蒙蔽可不好喔！我亲爱的总统阁下。」有一搭没一搭地拍着怀里人的背，谢尔盖瘫在沙发椅背上，幽幽地开口：「你要是敢把我的衣服哭湿，我就把你扔出去。」

「你舍不得。」

「我舍得。」金发男人撇了撇嘴，伸手替德米特里乔了乔有点歪掉的领带。「你怎么看？我说报纸。」

「谢廖沙……上次去看瓦洛佳的时候……我就问过你了。」

「你相信吗？报纸上说的。」

「你舍不得。」德米特里拿下谢尔盖鼻梁上的金丝边眼睛，四目相交，他看着男人有点湿意的眼，「你别哭。」

「啪答！啪答！」话刚说完，德米特里自己的眼泪就不争气地滚了下来，落在烫金的罗马法上，那本书是他送给弗拉基米尔的生日礼物，「呜呜呜……。」

把哭哭啼啼的梅德韦迪揽进怀里，谢尔盖有些无奈，自己都还没哭的，怎么德米特里就先哭了，「别哭……。」

谢尔盖笨拙地哄着人，却无论如何都哄不住这个一哭起来就没完没了的总统先生，金发男人有点佩服自己老友的耐性，他觉得自己的耐心要耗尽了，「你在哭，我就找伊戈尔来了。」

「哇……呜……。」

谢尔盖肯定，如果好友还在，一定会彻底地把他狼狈的模样狠狠地嘲笑一番，他突然好怀念那个逮到机会就拼命吐槽嘲讽他的人。

谁来把这只爱哭的梅德韦迪带走。

（🤣😂🤣杀人犯你在哪？😂🤣😂）

By 非


	6. 訃6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過渡段，短小一點。

新奥加廖沃的大厅，沙发上坐着现任的总统和总理，总理先生手忙脚乱地反复说着：「季玛！不哭。」

「瓦洛佳说不哭呢！」

「你别哭了。」

「算我求你了好不好？」

「季玛！小爱哭鬼别哭了。」

「你再哭我就找你那堆酒肉朋友来看你笑话。」

「呜呜呜！谁是酒肉朋友了。」握着拳头往金发男人身上捶，德米特里一抽一抽地吸着鼻子，「不许你这么说卡尼亚他们。」

「啧！你以前也老是说我们是瓦洛佳的狐朋狗党啊！」想起以前有次，那时的他还是联邦安全局长，弗拉基米尔和他、伊戈尔、绍伊古一群人一起偷溜出去酒吧彻夜狂欢，一个个喝得烂醉如泥，回了新奥加廖沃，德米特里就指着他们几个年纪都不知道比德米特里大上多少的人的鼻子，把他们给骂得狗血淋头，说什么狐朋狗党、酒肉朋友之类的，惹得小心眼的谢钦至今都还怀恨在心呢！

「谢廖沙你本来就是，你都带坏瓦洛佳。」小熊从谢尔盖怀里拔出头，理直气壮地指着谢尔盖的鼻子。「你们这群人，没一个好东西。」

「你怎么会觉得我们是好东西，小家伙。」突然站起身整了整衣服，谢尔盖耸耸肩，这个话题貌似开始往他不喜欢的方向发展，那么，就终结它吧！

「也许我们的余兴节目该结束了。」谢尔盖伸手撑在沙发椅背上，将德米特里圈在沙发的一角，「我们应该来讨论一下报纸的事了。」

「我应该可以肯定，那是你办公厅副主任的手笔吧？」

「我……什么都不知道。」德米特里缩了缩。他怎么觉得这个处境似曾相识？以前谢尔盖好像也都这么对弗拉基米尔逼供的不是？

然后，德米特里放声大喊：「呜呜呜！杀人啦！救命！」

「先生！」安保们闻声而来，傻傻地看着两位上司莫名的举动。

谢尔盖又气又好笑，直起身来环着胸，「我都还没给你怎样就叫救命？」

「瓦洛佳说的，有人欺负我就叫大声一点。」

「德米特里·安纳托利耶维奇，我亲爱的小熊，没有人告诉你这是不明智的吗？」

几天之后，总理自上任以来，第一次在公众面前与总统起了争执，他们针锋相对、不可自抑。

政治评论家评论，这是总统和总理在伪善了一年后的正式宣战。

两位新闻秘书躲在会议室的大门外窃窃私语：「总理貌似怀疑上我们了。」

「你怎么知道？」

「总统说了。」

By 非


	7. 訃7

伊戈尔·谢钦的心情不是很好。网络报纸上漫天的阴谋论使他倍感压力，他们是无辜的，可又有谁相信？

「该死的苏尔科夫！」谢钦一拳狠狠砸在总理办公室的办公桌上。

翘着二郎腿，谢尔盖慵懒地靠在椅背上，手上的文件被一页页翻过，他凉凉地抛了一句话，让动粗的别把桌上的摆设砸坏，「谢钦！拿开你的手。」

桌上那套很衬克里姆林装修色调的绿松石摆设依旧，一年多过去，总理办公室的装修仍然没有改变，一切都和原来一模一样，只是它们的主人换了。

无可否认，谢尔盖是一个念旧的人，他情愿让政府大楼、新奥加廖沃，甚至是克里姆林宫都维持原状，哪怕活在那个人的阴影之下。他不是那只亟欲摆脱控制的小熊，他足够强硬，可以左右时局，与外头的任何人分庭抗礼，他不惧于阴影。

媒体们称他是强硬的自由派，至少，「强硬」这点不容置疑。早在他还是克格勃时，他的强硬就有所著称，同僚为他奉上「北方鲨鱼」这个外号；而他是国防部长时，与他处处作对的参谋总长也以去职告终。除了他的弗拉基米尔，恐怕没有人可以跟他一争长短，尽管他没有成为现任的总统。 

谢尔盖露出一个嗜血的笑：「最好别让我知道那群杀手的幕后是谁？」

「我以为你猜得到。」谢钦掐了手上的烟。

「伊戈尔！你是不是变迟钝了？」

「什么？」

「没什么！只是我似乎太低估某些人了。」谢尔盖歪着头，前倾了身摸过谢钦扔在桌上的烟盒和打火机，他瞇着眼颇为享受地看着总理办公室的那扇门，「也许我们可以打个赌。」

「我们亲爱的德米特里没有我们想象中的那么简单。」谢尔盖意有所指。

谁知道真相呢？真相重要吗？对谢尔盖来说实在没有那么重要，对俄罗斯而言更是完全不重要。这个国家经不起一点任何的不安定了，他也一样，他经不起谁在拿着一把刀再将他的心里里外外来回捅上一捅了。

不过，总还是有在意的人。

「瓦洛佳！如果你还在，你会怎么想？」你会拼了命也要帮你的好友报仇，可你的好友不仅不替你报仇，甚至还和策划杀你的人把酒言欢。如果你还在，一定会后悔和这样伪善的人掏心掏肺。

谢尔盖想，如果德米特里知道真相，表情一定会很精彩的吧！虽然他心中似乎早有定论了。

「谢钦！给总统办的那些人一点警告吧！」别让事情变得难以收拾。

北方鲨鱼觉得眼前这些花花绿绿的活页夹一定是在嘲笑他的没事找事，当什么总理，累死人也。像奴隶般划桨的日子也只有他那个富有野心的老友乐意过，那个该死的工作狂，工作永远都比陪陪他的朋友还重要。

「谢钦！让那只蠢章鱼给我滚进来解释一下这份文件是什么情况。」

「我不是你的工具人……。」

（😂🤣😂凶手到底是谁啦🤣😂😂崩溃😂🤣😂）

By非


	8. 訃8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofer上這系列的章節已經全部替換簡體版本，惡補請按目錄收穫合集。

谢尔盖们的聊天群组宛如万古寒冬，最后一则消息停留在去年的年中，一个风光明媚的夏日。名叫北方鲨鱼的账号写到：「这是我的谢廖沙，不许你们觊觎。」

绍伊古每次点开这个以前热闹个不停的聊天室，看到那则用北方鲨鱼账号传出的讯息，他总会情不自禁地想，如果那个人知道这是他这辈子最后一次盗用旁人的手机，会不会多打上几个字？

问题再也不会有答案了，绍伊古想。

事发之后，彼时仍是紧急情况部长的他是第一个收到消息的，比那位总统先生早上几个钟头。他跟着救护车在高速公路上一路狂飙，心脏噗通噗通地跳，不存在的心脏病彷佛要发作了一般。他的心就像是被悬在云霄飞车上的晃动的身躯，要坠不坠，惊恐万分。一剎那间脑海中滑过无数种可能的猜测，又被他一一否决。

等他到了现场，他只看见一身血色的总理还有副总理，那位谢尔盖的低声嘶吼穿透了在场所有人的耳膜。绍伊古佩服他在极度悲伤中的临危不乱，就连在事发的那一刻反应都比安保要快上许多。

伊万诺夫由绍伊古带来的卫队护送，乘原车去了克里姆林，而绍伊古则是留下来，负责收拾现场还有应付外界。媒体收到消息来了之后，现场早已被重重封锁线和紧急情况部的部队包围，联邦安全局的特工们穿梭其间，而那位平素能言善道的新闻官脚步蹒跚地被他们护送着从角落远离媒体的视野，不发一言。

克里姆林的发言人也没有对外发出声明。紧急情况部和联邦安全局负责了之后的一切，包括对外说明，还有维护由前克格勃们操办的葬礼。

另外一个谢尔盖曾在深夜来访，试图要向他询问些什么，然而，幽默风趣的外交官是满面愁容地走出紧急情况部的大楼的。

早先，就已经有位谢尔盖许诺了绍伊古，他缄口不言，自有回报。其实，绍伊古也不知道这么做是对还是错，只是他本能地认为，身为总理三十多年来不离不弃的至交好友，伊万诺夫不会背叛总理，哪怕伊万诺夫总是游戏人生，将所有人耍得团团转。

但是，没有赌注和赌客的赌盘是不成立的。谢尔盖从不做没有把握，而且缺乏观众的赌徒。

所以，当绍伊古看到报纸上巨幅的头条时，他本能地不相信，哪怕那个传言甚嚣尘上，说得煞有其事。可拉夫罗夫却问他：「你相不相信对权利的欲望会改变一切，包括让三十年多年生死相托的至交好友一夕反目。」

绍伊古知道，拉夫罗夫怀疑伊万诺夫了。毕竟，拉夫罗夫一直都认为，最后由梅德韦杰夫出任总统的事实绝不单纯，他以为那只北方鲨鱼强烈的自尊几乎不可能咽下这种委屈，况且伊万诺夫是众望所归、德孚众望的。

「我想我们应该谈谈。」绍伊古私信了伊万诺夫，「我以为，你会乐意。」

他毕竟不是总理办公厅里的那只怂章鱼。

（😂🤣😂凶手你出来，作者保证不打死你😂🤣😂）

By 非


	9. 訃9

深深地吸了一口气，拉夫罗夫走出紧急情况部的大楼。沉浸于夜幕下的莫斯科，灯火辉煌，宛如什么都没有发生过。

不应该质疑的对吗？拉夫罗夫这么问着自己。恐怕大部分的政府官员都和他一样云里雾里，没有看明白究竟是发生了什么。谢尔盖们，似乎也不一直是铁板一块。

拉夫罗夫突然不想去思考什么了，这一切都与他这个位高权重的外交部长无关，反正，谁来掌权，都不影响他屹立在外交场合，他的工作也仅仅是管好外交，而不是干涉内政。既然手握军权的紧急情况部都表态站队了，那么除去总统，谁也没有本事和只手遮天，曾经掌控过联邦安全局、国防部的现任总理分庭抗礼了。

不过，可不要小看外交部啊！拉夫罗夫深知，两宫中有无数出身外交部的幕僚人员，这些幕僚人员可以提供给他的信息太多太多了。就像政府办公厅的新闻发言人佩斯科夫一样，他们亲爱的发言人似乎还不认为对他的新老板忠诚是必须的。

与那些道听涂说的人不同，他听说的传言是从克里姆林传出来的，更正确来说，是从克宫在白宫的暗桩传出。佩斯科夫的嘴难得有那么不紧的时候。

当佩斯科夫又一次徘徊在总理办公室门口时，他听见了总理的疑惑，也听见了总理让谢钦找他去解释文件。魂不守舍的新闻秘书迟钝了一下，他装作恰巧，敲响了办公室的门。不愚蠢的发言人肯定，总理那句「我们亲爱的德米特里没有我们想象中的那么简单。」德米特里指得并不是克宫那位，他的鬼祟被发现了，又或者是说，他一直都是无所遁形的。

「进来！」金发的总理扬声，顺带意示自己的老同事先行离去。

谢尔盖双手交握，撑住了下颌。他抵着办公桌，一双眼半张半阖，任着桌面纸张凌乱，一旁烟灰缸上烟雾缭绕。

猛地闻到烟味，佩斯科夫捂住口鼻剧烈地咳了几声，随后又尴尬地将手放下。看着金发总理探究的目光，佩斯科夫很想说，自己因为前总理戒烟了。

不过，早在佩斯科夫开口之前，金发的总理就已经先开口：「我忘了你已经戒烟了。」谢尔盖缓缓地说：「可是，尼古丁的确可以让人忘记一些不好的事。」

「那是毒药。」佩斯科夫有失礼貌的插嘴，「前总理说那是毒药，就像伏特加。」

「哦～～是吗？」

谢尔盖拖长了尾音：「不巧，我除了是烟枪之外还酗酒。」

「你的文件又错字了，我亲爱的秘书先生，别这么好奇。」

「你如果想知道什么，大可以不必这么辛苦，人赃俱获的下场可不好。」

「有没有人告诉过您不要脚踏两头船？」

金发的总理难得这么咄咄逼人。

发言人捂着凉了半截的心，夹着几份被退回的活页夹浑浑噩噩地走出总理办公室，那扇被带上的门彷佛在嘲笑新闻秘书窃听的举动。总理先生是不是都已经知道？知道自己非但偷听了他们几位前特工的对话，还将情报交给了克里姆林，藉由外交部长的手。

可他只是想知道一个真相而已。

佩斯科夫一瞬间觉得自己有点可悲，比起端坐克宫的那位，还有里头威严的新上司，他又算得了什么？不过就是一个老是被弗拉基米尔吓破胆的怂货。他们都不着急，自己又在意甚么呢？

「为甚么总是喜欢把事情想得那么复杂呢？所谓的、该死的阴谋论。」金发总理深深地吸了一口雪茄，缭绕的烟雾遮挡住他的面容。

By 非


	10. 訃10

[Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375323/chapters/56613241)

12年11月6日，紧急情况部部长谢尔盖．库茹盖托维奇．绍伊古取代谢尔久科夫出任国防部长。  
此前，由德米特里．安纳托利耶维奇．梅德韦杰夫连任俄罗斯联邦第6任总统，时任总理谢尔盖．鲍里索维奇．伊万诺夫重新组阁，总统经济顾问兼特别助理阿尔卡季．弗拉基米罗维奇．德沃尔科维奇被任命为第一副总理。  
总统宣誓就职当日，德米特里率众凭吊前任总统、总理弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京。  
他说：「我们永远怀念我们的英雄。」  
眼尖的媒体拍到，总理伊万诺夫在纪念活动中中途离席，快步了会场。 他驱车前往卢比扬卡的前克格勃大楼，也就是现在联邦安全局所在的位置。  
车队一路驶进联邦安全局的地下停车场，在隐蔽处，伊万诺夫匆匆下车，小跑着拐过几个停车区，踏入安全局高层专用的安全电梯。  
而大楼的主人并不在，他出席了还在进行中的总统就职典礼与前总统的纪念活动。几位留守的副局长、司长、处长在电梯出口一字排开，整齐地像他们令人尊敬的前长官敬礼。  
伊万诺夫踩着有些急的步伐，面容冷酷，嗜血的眼神扫过安静，而且空荡的安全局大厅，他好听的声音凌厉地回荡在每一个人的耳畔，不复平时温柔：「动手吧！」  
人们全副武装，匆匆地散向四方，而他勾起一抹令人胆寒的笑。如果佩斯科夫在，一定会为那抹与前总理近似的笑而战栗，所幸，新闻秘书并不被允许随行。  
「阁下……。」负责引路的年轻中尉颤了颤，「您要先去哪边？」  
北方鲨鱼扬手，扣住年轻中尉的肩，将人转了半圈，正对着通往秘密地下室的暗道，他突然想开个玩笑，「哪里有趣就去哪里。」

在回克里姆林宫一号楼的路上，德米特里扯了扯整齐的西装，他可以明显感受到自己的衣裳已经湿透。五月的莫斯科天气还不算热，可他却彷佛置身在三浮天的艳阳下大汗淋漓。  
伊戈尔．伊万诺维奇走了过来，德米特里朝他眨了眨眼，带着点讨好的意味在。老实说，他一向是有点害怕这些既严肃又刻板的前特工们，不过弗拉基米尔曾经说过，特工们都只是表面上看起来正经，就像那只北方鲨鱼，谁能想到，他会是那样一个爱开玩笑的人。  
德米特里必须承认，当伊万诺夫向他说明这个计划时，他是震惊的。毕竟没有人会在完全拿不出证据的情况下怀疑自己可靠的下属，还外加付诸打击行动的吧！  
伊万诺夫的那句话至今都还回荡在他的脑海哩，他说：「人们总是把事情想得太复杂了，所谓的阴谋论也不过就是西方大国与媒体们唯恐天下不乱的搬弄是非。」  
这并不像是一个自由派人物与前克格勃会说出来的话。哪怕德米特里从未怀疑过，伊万诺夫是一个睚眦必报的人。

伊万诺夫伸手搭在冰冷的铁制扶手上，闭着眼，一步步小心地沿着扶手给他的暗示往下走，擦拭的珵亮的皮鞋轻扣阶梯，发出喀喀的木击声。领路的年轻中尉站在楼梯边上，很显然，他并不清楚这条暗道应该如何通过。  
其实，走错一步也不会怎么样，谢尔盖玩笑地想：也只是会让整栋安全局大楼的警报大作而已。谁让当初设计这个秘密空间的设计师在密道的楼梯阶面上安装了各种不同的触发机关。谢尔盖至今都记得，90年代末的某次，自己刚被弗拉基米尔邀请回莫斯科不久，颇恰巧地目击了一次宛若鬼哭狼嚎的警报声响。  
谢尔盖知道，谜底即将要揭晓了，关于他好友的死。

（🤣😂🤣他还是没有成功在这章完结😂🤣😂）  
By 非


	11. 訃11

##  「你们这是干甚么？」

德米特里有些惊恐，他讶异地看着包围住自己的安保人员。他被一群安保们押解着回到办公室，而这群安保，如果德米特里没有记错的话，他们貌似是总理的卫队成员，来自FSB。

「为了您的人身安全着想。」谢钦关上门，很自动地拉了张椅子坐下，「我奉命保卫您的安全，请您在这段时间内不要外出。」

简言之就是暂时软禁你，对于自己被当成工具人的谢钦不开心地想，当然，顾虑到小熊的情绪，他觉得自己还是不要说出来比较好。

「如果你觉得无聊，我可以找人来陪你，阿尔卡季？苏尔科夫？季玛科娃？还是你想要那个怂货新闻秘书？」

「又或着你想找其他人？」

谢钦真心觉得自己是被伊万诺夫丢来看小孩的，他没经验啊啊啊啊啊！别把小孩吓死就不错了。

「呃……。我觉得您出去就行了。」德米特里小小纠结了一下，他诚挚地认为必须找些委婉点的词汇，「您在这里让我压力有点大。」

果然，就说会吓到小孩。谢钦面无表情，「很不幸地，您不能离开我的视线。」

「好吧！」梅德韦迪撇了撇嘴，又看了看难得空荡荡的办公桌，他伸手抓过一旁的平板，当然，不是工作用的那台，而是他私人拥有的，弗拉基米尔送给他的生日礼物。很难得，那个对美帝电子产品深恶痛绝的男人会愿意投他所好。

谢钦有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，「作为回报，谢廖沙会替你处理你今天所有的工作。」其实谢廖沙并没有这么说，但这不妨碍克格勃们的互相伤害。

安全局大楼里的金发总理打了个喷嚏。

谢尔盖撇了一眼楼梯转角低声运转的除湿机，他察觉了地下并不如想象中的潮湿，显然，那台新设的机器发挥了应有的功能。

曾经，现任的总理先生极度厌恶这个安全局大楼底下的秘密空间，他总是咒骂着这个设计不良导致比其他地下都还要阴冷潮湿的密室，还有那个考验记性和耐心的警报设置，这里让他感到毛骨悚然，极度的不舒服。如果没有弗拉基米尔陪着，谢尔盖肯定自己绝对不会来这个该死的地方，然而，现在他还是来了。

密室门口站着他的老朋友，安全会议的秘书尼古拉·普拉托诺维奇·帕特鲁舍夫，同为前安全局长的帕特鲁舍夫看着谢尔盖好奇地摸了摸那台除湿机的举动忍俊不禁，「刚刚才让人搬来的。」

「哦？」

「弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇说过你不喜欢这里，因为太潮湿。」帕特鲁舍夫笑着耸肩，「至于北方鲨鱼怕冷这个问题，我们都知道哈哈哈！」

伊万诺夫漠然地瞥了一眼帕特鲁舍夫，随即翻了个大大的白眼，「不好笑。」该死的，别提那个人行不行。

「好啦！说正经的。人是抓到了，可终究是缺证据。」摊了摊手，安全会议秘书侧身将伊万诺夫让进密室。

BY 非


	12. 訃12

密室的大小中等，大约就是三分之二间办公室的长宽，虽然里头也设置了一台除湿机，但是，效果并没有预料中的那么好，没有阳光的地下室终究难逃湿冷这个命运。昏暗的日光灯下，一个有些狼狈，蓄着络腮胡的中年男子跌坐在角落，他面前放了一张铁制折迭椅。

「克格勃缺证据吗？」谢尔盖侧头，淡淡地吐出几个字：「克格勃一向不缺让人吐证据的手段。」

金发的总理双臂环着胸，轻轻倚上半开着的门，他的眼微微地阖上，然后又张开，「我们一向不那么光明磊落，不是吗？」

「我以为我们没有那么残暴？」一个不属于这个房间内应有的声音传来。

「纳雷什金？你怎么下来的？」抬头望向声音的来源，谢尔盖有些意外，对外情报局的局长怎么这么快就到了安全局，还下到了安全局的秘密空间？

谢尔盖歪了歪头，试图在纳雷什金身后寻找安全局长博尔特尼科夫的身影，「亚历山大·瓦西里耶维奇呢？」

帕特鲁舍夫接口：「亚历山大·瓦西里耶维奇带你下来的？」前安全局长并不认为一个对外情报局的局长有本事下到安全局的密室，哪怕这两个机构系出同源。

众所周知，他们的总理就来自苏联时代的克格勃第一总局，也就是今天的对外情报局。

「克格勃残不残暴并不重要。」谢尔盖不想纠缠这个问题，他的人好不容易抓到了这个逃亡一年多的漏网之鱼，他可不想错过任何一点有用的情报，即便他已经可以推测是谁出卖了他和他的好友的行程以及安保计划。

自觉自己是个不受待见的不速之客，纳雷什金看了眼昏迷不醒的中年男子，他决定退让，「那就先把人弄醒吧！」

情报局长亲自上前，伸手往男子的人中掐了下去，试图让那个已经够狼狈的男子清醒，「我奉劝你最好配合一点。」

北方鲨鱼低着头沿房间四周绕了一圈，在男子面前停下，弯腰，双眼锐利，「如果连我们安全会议秘书的手段都不能让你乖乖吐实，那么，你会不会有点不是好歹？」

「给你情报的人到底是谁？」鲨鱼的声音蓦地凶狠许多，「说了我也许还能给你一个好死。」

闻言，对外情报局局长转过头去低咳了几声，他不觉得这个算是好处吧！虽然从男子的惨状就可以看出，安全会议秘书的手颇黑。然而小北方鲨鱼一岁的人表示没有看过这位温文尔雅，容易亲近的金发总理动粗，开枪例外。

动粗一向是工具人谢钦的工作，然而，那位工具人现在正陷在克里姆林宫，被一只眨着无辜大眼睛的梅德韦迪折磨，嗯！姑且用折磨这个词。

「谢钦！我想要蓝莓小蛋糕。」俄罗斯联邦刚刚宣誓完就职的总统一边百无聊赖地划拉着平板刷新新闻页面，一边拖长了软萌的声音骚扰那位满脸不情愿的前特工。

「……。」谢钦翻了个大白眼，勾过电话。他没有注意到梅德韦迪扬起的嘴角还有那双在玻璃屏幕上灵动跳跃的手指。

「他看起来想把我这个麻烦货扔掉，但又不能。」梅德韦迪在聊天群组上和克宫的同僚们说。

「所以说你被软禁了？」苏尔科夫问。

「严格来说是，不过是暂时的。」梅德韦迪有些兴奋地看着谢钦起身开门：「他们竟然还愿意给我小蛋糕。」

「嗯！你不觉得你被当小孩子了吗？」季玛科娃吐槽：「来！宝贝儿！姊姊抱抱。」

佩斯科夫翻倒了手上的黑咖啡，「呕！」

BY非


	13. 訃13（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爛尾預警，完結篇。
> 
> 人名提示：  
> 安全會議秘書：尼古拉·普拉托諾維奇·帕特魯舍夫（同為前安全局長）  
> 現任聯邦安全局長：亞歷山大·瓦西里耶維奇·博爾特尼科夫  
> 對外情報局長（前杜馬主席、總統辦公廳主任）：謝爾蓋·葉夫根尼維奇·納雷什金  
> （這三貨很容易搞混的）

「我原本以为你会带谢钦来。」安全局大楼的主人博尔特尼科夫推开那扇遮掩的不怎么样的密室铁门，他有些意外地看着总理和安全会议秘书，「帕特鲁舍夫你终于取代谢钦成为新的『工具人』了吗？」

「你是真的不知道还是假的不知道？」总理转头，瞥了姗姗来迟的安全局长一眼。

在总理杀人似的眼神下举起双手，安全局长咽了咽口水，「我以为你是把我们可爱的梅德韦迪留给一个坏人。」

「我没说错吧？谢廖沙？」博尔特尼科夫有些意外地转头看像对外情报局局长。「纳雷什金！你怎么下来的？」

「不是你带他下来的？」帕特鲁舍夫有些错愕地看着安全局长。

「恐怕不是。」鲨鱼的声音冷冰冰的，他踱到对外情报局长面前，「谢钦教你怎么下来的？」

早在事发当天，精明的北方鲨鱼就仔细地盘算推演过整起案件，时任紧急情况部长的绍伊古富战略性的推断更加深了他对自己猜测的信心。

放眼整个联邦，谁离权利的中心最近？离他的好友最近？兼具名与利，被称为左膀右臂的，除去那位亟欲摆脱控制的联邦总统，就只剩下大权在握的他，还有那个掌管能源的谢钦了。

比起自己和季玛，谢尔盖深知，自己的老友恐怕更放心那条忠心耿耿、指谁咬谁的疯狗。不得不说，在一年多的和平相处下，就连谢尔盖自己都会无意识地对谢钦放下戒心，哪怕他们先曾相互撕咬得伤筋动骨，后有杀害至交的深仇大恨。

「出乎意料，你竟然把手无缚鸡之力的教授留给了谢钦。」纳雷什金无所谓地耸耸肩，「不过，我们亲爱的总理先生，您总不能把追查凶手这么重要的事情拒他人千里之外吧！我想，现任的联邦总统有知的权利。」

「我们亲爱的前杜马主席、总统办主任，您别忘了你是谁的人。别告诉我你是打算对自由派倒戈，或是已经。」

「您自己不也是自由派嘛！」纳雷什金明知谢尔盖指得自由派意味着什么，不过他还是顾左右而言他了，他好奇这个问题：「所以，你是怎么怀疑上谢钦的？」

「谁告诉你我怀疑他了？」

「谢廖沙！你让我胡涂了。」安全会议秘书帕特鲁舍夫终于觉得自己的脑袋要爆炸了，讯息过载。

「我不是怀疑他，而是我肯定把我和瓦洛佳当天的车队路线、安保计划泄漏的人就是他。」回过身，谢尔盖的两只眼彷佛要喷火一般，「我只是好奇，他又是怎么知道当天的安保计划的。」

总统办公室哩，德米特里颇为悠哉地拿着银制的小叉子，小块小块地切着手边混着蓝莓酱的黑森林蛋糕，「所以说，我们亲爱的伊戈尔．伊万诺维奇先生，我可以请教你一个问题吗？」

从成堆的分析报表中抬头，谢钦神色有点不耐烦，真是怪人多作妖，「您的问题可真多，一下要蓝莓蛋糕，一下要红茶，现在又要干甚么？」

「谢廖沙告诉我，瓦洛佳遇刺当日的车队路线、安保计划，如果没错的话，是您泄漏出去的吧？」

「是吗？」谢钦挥了挥手，意示在场的安保们全部离开，「难道你敢说，您就没有份？」

谢钦看着双眉深锁的德米特里，点燃了一支雪茄，「单凭我一个人，又怎么可能拿到整份安保计划呢？」

「你什么意思？」

「如果不是您，您觉得我可以拿到整份完整的安保计划吗？」谢钦笑着站到德米特里身旁，厚实的掌覆上那双强自镇定的肩，「如果不是您那群好心办坏事的下属，您觉得我能将这分安保计划送出去吗？」

「你什么意思？」放下小叉子，德米特里的声音几不可闻地颤抖着。他突然不想知道所谓的真相了。等着他面对的真相也许太过残酷，残酷得他宁愿什么也不知道。谁来告诉他真相为何与他有关？

/

「所以说……？你们是开玩笑的吧？告诉我你们是开玩笑的……。」政府办发言人佩斯科夫不可置信地环视着办公室里的人，他似乎找不到其他词语来表达自己此刻的震惊，「告诉我……你们是开玩笑的……。」

新闻秘书瞪大着眼，手上抱着的活页夹早已散落一地，他颤抖着身体后退，一步一步，直到被紧闭的门阻挡了脚步：「你们疯了，你们一定是疯了。」

「疯子……疯子……你们一定是疯了。」佩斯科夫转身夺门而出，一路狂奔，沿着自己工作了数年再熟悉不过的楼道。一瞬间，新闻官彷佛什么都看不见、听不到，他无视着擦肩而过的错愕面孔和频繁的呼唤，大口大口地喘着气往克里姆林宫外跌跌撞撞跑去。

他不知道跑了多久，也不知道自己都经过了什么地方，发言人撑着因为过度奔跑而发软的双腿，他缓缓地靠在圣安德烈厅金碧辉煌的门上。几个小时前人山人海的宣誓场所此刻已经空无一人，就像方才还肃穆庄严的墓碑前，此刻寂寥，再也没有人装模作样或暗自伤怀。

发言人知道，刚才他所听见的一切，很快就会一字不漏地传进总理耳里，然后，他们亲爱的总理先生会在暴怒后继续粉饰太平。佩斯科夫从口袋里掏出用了好几年的黑莓手机，扬手，砸在方才往来皆权贵的地砖上。手机钴辘钴辘地滚了几圈，弹开的电池夹带着一个小小的窃听器飞出，然后碎成电子垃圾。

「弗拉基米尔不死，那么谁都没有往上爬的可能。只有他死，俄罗斯联邦的高层才不会是一滩静默的死水。」

「你的意思是？」

「为了所有人的野心，他必须死；为了所有人的利益，他必须死，他只有死，才能让所有人走下去。」

新闻秘书不想懂那些一字一句从灰衣主教嘴里蹦出来的话语，然而，他听懂了，为了所有人的利益，他的老板必须死，因为这些莫须有的争夺。

金发的新总理不想懂那些从窃听器里传出来的字句，这个世界为什么总是这么真实又残酷呢？无可否认，苏尔科夫说得是事实，是他曾经想过却不曾付诸行动的事实。谢尔盖愣愣地，手无意识地又按了一次拨放键：

「弗拉基米尔不死，那么谁都没有往上爬的可能。只有他死，俄罗斯联邦的高层才不会是一滩静默的死水。」

「你的意思是？」

「为了所有人的野心，他必须死；为了所有人的利益，他必须死，他只有死，才能让所有人走下去。」

他喟然一叹，手插进西装口袋走了出去，满腔的无名火只余灰烬，他无言以对，唯有千行泪水当作无声的悲愤。

德米特里的嘴一张一阖，他想说些什么，却彷佛失去了语言组织能力：「你说什么？」

谢钦笑着，笑得苍凉又讽刺：「他不死，我们谁能往上爬？」

你的办公厅处心积虑地替你铲除政敌，你能怪罪他们为你着想的心思吗？我们谁是无罪的？我们都是权利下的罪人。

国防部大楼，部长办公室。

「意思是，总统办公厅以总统的名义获得了总理的安保计划，然后他们又交给了谢钦，谢钦又将这份情报交给格鲁吉亚的激进派？」绍伊古手上的铅笔在军事地图上戳出了一个洞。拉夫罗夫在说些什么？佩斯科夫手机里的窃听器不是只连到总理那里吗？为什么拉夫罗夫也会收到那些话的录音？

「更正确来说，是通过时任副总理的下属搭得线交给格鲁吉亚的激进派。」

「所以……他们谁才是无辜的？」

「恐怕没有。」外交部长得话形同宣判死刑，绍伊古从来不知道，原来自己幽默风趣的好友也会利用窃听器，也会做些见不得光的事。

也许他可以合理推断，真相是一幅拼图，暗杀也是一幅拼图，他们每个人都执着拼图的一部分，有人掩盖，有人抛出，兜兜转转，当最后真相大白于世时，这份拼图成了最不堪的模样，像一面清晰的镜子，映照着他们所有人在权利的野心与欲望的驱使下、在姑息的逃避与共谋的心态中最不堪的丑陋模样，无所遁形。

后来，再后来又怎么样了？他们所有人继续粉饰着虚妄的太平，带着一张张颜色与图样各异的面具，在一汪不动的泥沼中粉墨登场，直到下一次的枪声响起。

「风风雨雨三十年，我终究是等来与你执手相看的那一天。」

「瓦洛佳～～。」

「季玛～～。」

（完）

（🤣😂🤣你们会不会想打死作者？🤣😂🤣）

BY 非

（敬請期待：續章——另一種結局）


	14. 【訃】另一種結局1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新鮮出爐的刀子，第二種結局。

戈爾基的書房，一個西裝革履的男人坐在橡木製的圈椅上，手肘撐著扶手，雙掌交疊，墊在軟軟的下巴下。男人的身形明顯地清減了幾分，比剛剛上任致力於改造形象的那時要來得更加削瘦。  
他面前的茶几上擺著一副國際象棋，樺木材質的棋盤顏色淺淺淡淡，木材獨有的紋路一圈一圈，映照在略微昏黃的燈光下好看極了。  
「早作決斷。」他聽見坐在自己對面的下屬說。他的下屬伸手挪了挪造型顯眼的國王，淡然閒適的臉難掩眼中躍躍欲試的渴望。  
德米特里有些恍惚，他的腦海中還迴繞著下屬剛剛聲情並茂的遊說，國王與國王之間的爭鋒，誰會勝利？誰又會失敗？  
他不知道。  
他側頭瞥見辦公椅後的白、藍、紅三色為基底的總統旗，雙頭鷹隨著若有若無的微風舒捲。德米特里承認，自己喜歡這面旗子，哪怕他一直都認為這面旗子更適合那個人。  
整座戈爾基九號的設計風格都與克里姆林宮十分相像，挑高的建築，莊嚴的深棕色橡木，還有鑲嵌的金色的裝飾，與那面總統旗上的雙頭鷹一起，昭示著聯邦總統無上的地位與權勢。然而，德米特里明白，這份榮耀並不完全屬於他一個人，總有人與他分享。  
所以，他的下屬是想要他獨享這份權勢？一腳踢開那個人？  
他的下屬推倒屬於他的國王，表情似乎有點嫌棄，「您又輸了。」  
德米特里想，自己是心動了。  
「你不喜歡？」阿爾卡季看了自己的上司一眼，小小聲地問。  
「怎麼會。」德米特里有些無奈，辦公廳裡的這群人實在是太了解他了。他不僅不容易開口拒絕自己下屬所提出的請求，更是不忍心拒絕眼前這個敏感的年輕人。假以時日，阿爾卡季也會成為他最得力的手下之一吧！如果沒有那個人的制肘。  
「你的臉色真差。」年輕的下屬站了起來，蹲到他面前怔怔地看著他的臉，抬手試圖要摸摸他，「不要難過了好不好。」  
那個聲音軟軟的，帶著點哀求的意味，就像早上他對那個人退讓一樣，德米特里佯裝著鎮定，伸手拍拍了膝前的那顆腦袋，「沒事。」  
  
睜開雙眼，德米特里眼神空洞地看著臥室天花板上無光的水晶吊燈，他不知道自己為什麼會想起幾個月前的那個情景。  
難道是負疚使然？他本應無愧的，如果他是一個成熟的政客，可惜，他只是一個拙劣的模仿者，迫不及待地想要闖一闖。  
伸手抱過窩在枕頭旁的西伯利亞貓，失眠的人思考著應該如何應付明天早上，新聞秘書關於他明顯的黑眼圈不悅的指責。  
希望不要太困，還有娜塔莉婭不要太生氣。  
德米特里想起來，明天似乎還要接見那位熟悉的新總理，新總理和前總理很像，至少在很多的地方很像，像得他有時候都會錯將兩人的身影重疊，恍恍惚惚地誤認為同一個人。以前怎麼就沒有這麼覺得過呢？  
算了，這個問題並不重要。  
德米特里翻了個身，裹著棉被蜷縮在床角，就像往常與那個人生氣鬧彆扭時一樣。

（🤣😂🤣來自拆cp狂魔的疑問：鯊魚＆熊or熊＆阿爾🤣😂🤣）  
BY 非


	15. 【訃】另一種結局2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於，這篇又更了。  
> 正文：【訃】  
> 前文：【訃】另一種結局1

七點半，戈爾基。  
總統辦公廳的幾位幕僚們坐在餐桌邊忙碌著，手邊不是待會要交給總統的文件，就是各式工作用的電子產品。他們絲毫不覺得忙碌與豐盛的早餐一起享用會消化不良，能在總統官邸蹭一頓飯，何樂而不為呢？  
經濟顧問兼特別助理靠在餐桌的邊緣，雙手撐在餐面上，雙腳懸空著晃呀晃的，「娜塔莉婭……。」  
「怎麼了？」新聞秘書的手飛快地在筆記本單薄的鍵盤上來回移動，連頭都沒有抬，兩個眼睛盯著電腦螢幕上密密麻麻一堆的字母。  
「沒事。」阿爾卡季瞥了無動於衷的發言人一眼，他決定裝作什麼事情也沒有發生。跳下桌子，阿爾卡季轉身出了餐廳。  
他躡手躡腳地上樓，往熟悉的主臥走去，繞過幾條回廊，在確定左右無人後，他輕輕敲了敲門，「是我，卡尼亞。」  
「卡尼亞？」房間的主人也些意外，一邊扣著上衣的鈕扣，一邊拉開了雕花的木門探出半顆腦袋：「娜塔莉婭呢？」  
「她沒有跟來，在樓下。」阿爾卡季壓低了聲音，飛快地將他的總統先生推進房間，然後將自己也塞了進去，「噓！她不知道我上來。」  
德米特裡走回更衣鏡前繼續整理著衣著，抬了抬下巴指向一旁扔著的手機，「我剛要找你的說。」  
「沒睡好？」  
「嗯！」德米特裡的話音頓了一頓，「別讓娜塔莉婭知道，省得她又嘮叨。」  
經濟顧問無聲地笑了，他勾起的嘴角顯得有些媚惑人。阿爾卡季伸手扶住德米特裡的肩，將人轉了個方向，四目相對。他上下打量著他的總統。肉嘟嘟的臉就像是吸引著人伸出手指戳一戳，然而，阿爾卡季也只敢想一想而已。  
因為昨晚的失眠，德米特裡的黑眼圈極重，若非只是分佈在眼睛下方，帶著像葡萄汁液般的淺青色，阿爾卡季都要誤以為有人在三更半夜闖進總統官邸，朝著德米特裡的眼來個一拳之類的。當然，要是放在以前，他們只會認為是兩位上司夜裡玩鬧忘了時間，而不是像現在，用膝蓋想都知道是失眠。  
「臉色的確不怎麼好。」  
「我想我們應該偷偷補救一下。」德米特裡伸手拉開抽屜，「你看我偷偷藏了甚麼？」  
「你不會想相信我一個大男人的化妝技術吧！」阿爾卡季張了張嘴，憋不住自己的笑容，其實也不是不可以，如果沒有被發現的話。  
「你試試吧！號稱上得廳堂下得廚房的人，化妝應該不怎麼難？」雖然比不上專業的化妝師，不過，稍稍遮掩一下也綽綽有餘了，「卡尼亞你不會不想幫我吧？」  
「當然不會。」我親愛的總統先生，「但我不保證天衣無縫。」

／

克裡姆林的大辦公室，新聞秘書帶著攝影師喬著鏡頭的角度，準備待會兒會談的發佈照片。  
「臉色怎麼這麼差？」金髮的男人抱著一迭檔進來，劈頭就來了那麼一句。  
德米特裡從座位上站起來，出於禮貌，他把手伸向金髮的男人，「哪有？」  
「沒有嗎？」錯開那雙朝自己身過來的手，謝爾蓋粗糙的指腹觸上那張軟軟肉肉的娃娃臉。他輕輕地捏了一下，收回的手相互撚了撚，「都塗粉了。」  
德米特裡看見門口的發言人兼造型總監對著自己呲牙咧嘴，背著鏡頭揮拳頭，而她一邊的政府辦發言人聳了聳肩，欠扁的臉彷佛在說著「自求多福」之類的話。  
好歹避一下鏡頭嘛！德米特裡在心中腹誹著男人的大意。瓦洛佳也總是這樣，做起事來不管不顧的，從來都不顧忌一下場合，心情若好，突如其來來個大熊抱都不意外；至於心情不好，德米特裡想起之前某次的聯席會議，事後幕僚們拿給他看的錄影帶中，那個男人全程不停地翻著白眼，最可氣的是，那雙眼睛怎麼沒有抽筋呢？  
「季瑪。」  
「啊！」抬眼對上那雙淺藍色的瞳孔，德米特裡愣了一下，「怎麼了嗎？」  
「攝影師都走了，你還要繼續你那些既豐富又旺盛的心理活動嗎？」謝爾蓋有意調侃，他們可愛的小熊表情管理總是不到位，就像外頭那只聒噪又魔音傳腦的蠢章魚一樣，想什麼全寫在臉上。  
不過還是有差別的，梅德韋迪的內心世界就像他的外表一樣可愛討喜，不像那只章魚，沒用的垃圾訊息占了絕大多數，比女人還要八卦。  
「謝廖沙！你是在怨念誰啊？」德米特裡歪著頭，試圖從那張眉頭緊皺的臉判讀出一些有用的訊息。  
「沒有，我只是在想，我們兩位親愛的發言人大概可以集體被發配到西伯利亞去，看是要種玉米還是種土豆什麼的，省得吃飽太閑四處亂扯些有的沒的。」  
「噗哧！」德米特裡掩嘴：「謝廖沙你……西伯利亞倒底怎麼種玉米啦？」  
棕熊關注的點怎麼永遠都跟別人不一樣呢？「喔！反正我確定西伯利亞森林裡有你的同類。」  
「你要帶我去探望他們嗎？」  
「可以，但首先……。」金髮總理撥了撥自己濃密的金色頭髮，「你必須先讓我停止掉發這個悲劇。」  
「啊？」  
「我們親愛的總統先生，您的檔怎麼就不立刻、趕緊給我批覆完呢？」  
德米特裡呆呆地轉頭看了一旁高高迭起的檔，他無法理解這跟染髮有半毛錢的關係。  
「托您的福，自從我上任以來頭髮都掉了一堆。」謝爾蓋咬牙切齒，只差沒有像以前對帶好友一樣把檔砸在對方身上，「我可不想禿頭。」

（🤣😂🤣寫崩了，變成搞笑段子🤣😂🤣）  
BY 非


	16. 【讣】另一个结局0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇应该可以单独看没关系。正文：（冲呀或凹三）
> 
> 前情提要：  
> 总理虎死了（继任的是鲨鱼蜀黍），总统熊嫌疑最大。里面有【讣】另一个结局走向的剧透喔！  
> 原谅我前面用了纳长老的视角（因为他处境跟熊最像，他的质疑或心境其实都是跟熊共同的），后面回归普梅（对不起我真的没想到要那么后面）。
> 
> （其实我根本没有想填坑，试图用这篇蒙混过关。）

莫斯科的暖阳下，纳雷什金双手插放在大衣口袋里，瞇着蓝色的漂亮眼睛，有些发愣地站在卢比扬卡广场的喷泉边。  
几只象征着和平的白鸽围绕在他身边，咕咕咕地啄着他深蓝色的西装裤腿。似乎是看他温和可亲，又或者是好欺负。  
不远处的联邦安全局，大楼的玻璃窗户折射着光线，包裹得严严实实，几乎看不清面孔的人来来往往。  
纳雷什金幽幽地叹口气，走回车上翻出早上没有吃几口的黑麦面包，坐在喷泉边喂着鸽子。  
他有点羡慕这群没有烦恼的鸽子，他向往和平，但是，身处泥沼般的政坛注定了他没有安宁可言。  
几个月前葬礼上肃穆的画面，与那年联邦总理找上自己出任总统办公厅主任的回忆重迭。  
软乎乎像只小熊一样温和可爱的总统很好，德米特里待人亲切，而且善纳人言。只是当纳雷什金每次在会议上看着坐在自己身旁的总统，他总会情不自禁地想起自己被任命为总统办主任的理由。  
如果说德米特里是弗拉基米尔漂亮的提线木偶，那么，他就是被拴着，控制木偶的其中一条线吧！  
监视总统，然后阻止总统越线的举动。纳雷什金知道自己可能不是那么的称职，但对可爱总统纵容一点又有什么不可以呢？  
只是，他从来没有想过，自己的不称职会造成那样无可挽回的悲剧。  
他从来不相信德米特里会想致弗拉基米尔于死地。  
  
「可是他就真的这么做了。」联邦总理的葬礼上，安全会议秘书瞪视着纳雷什金，语气很冷，冷得像冰锥一样刺人。  
纳雷什金结结巴巴，他不相信，可是帕特鲁舍夫的推理由不得他不相信，「他不会……这一定是误会。」  
「误会？」  
「这个世界上哪来那么多误会？」  
「我们亲爱的总统办公厅主任，总统先生许了您什么好处啊？」  
  
想起帕特鲁舍夫推开自己前诛心的话，纳雷什金一瞬恍惚。就连白鸽们啄着自己手指讨要面包碎块的疼痛都没有察觉。  
「咕咕咕！」  
「咕咕咕！」  
他不喜欢被背叛、被欺骗，更不喜欢被至交好友误会。

这个世界上哪来这么多误会呢？

  
当博尔特尼科夫听了下属的报告，凑到自己办公室正对着卢比扬卡广场的窗户前，恰好看见了纳雷什金坐在广场里发呆，几只鸽子徘徊的画面。  
安全局长扔下手里的文件，一边咒骂着口不择言的帕特鲁舍夫，一边往办公室外走。  
他虽然知道，按部就班地从正规体系爬上来的安全会议秘书不是很看得惯那位没有甚么情报经历，只懂得在经济数字问题上钻牛角尖的总统办公厅主任，不过，那样的话还是太伤人了。

  
博尔特尼科夫向守在大楼门口的下属拿了盒烟。

他碰了碰纳雷什金，把烟递了过去。  
总统办主任神情恍惚地接过烟草，任着博尔特尼科夫替自己点上，「你怎么下来了？」  
白色的烟雾消散在空气中，博尔特尼科夫无奈地开口：「全安全局的人都看到你坐在这儿发呆了，我要是不下来，你估计就要被当成动物园里的珍稀动物围观了。」  
「你只会被一起围观。」  
常年驼背的安全局长腰彷佛是直不起来一般，佝偻着身子，看起来无精打采，任谁也不会把他和俄罗斯数一数二神秘的政治人物联想在一起。不过，身为一个情报头子，他还是很有威严的，「他们不敢。」  
「呵！」不敢就不敢吧！纳雷什金把面包拿给连鸽子们都不敢靠近的博尔特尼科夫，不知道要干什么地往车子走去。只见他打开后备箱，翻出一件浅灰色的大衣。  
「你不冷吗？」他居高临下地看着只穿着一件薄薄的西装外套就跑出来的博尔特尼科夫。  
接过大衣穿上，安全局长试图和纳雷什金说些什么，不过，对方爱理不理，连吭一声都懒。  
看着好友这副难受的摸样，博尔特尼科夫其实挺想把事情的真相与原委全都告诉纳雷什金。  
只是，他不敢。

北方鲨鱼会咬人。

而且按照帕特鲁舍夫的意思，这个友人不能太过相信，毕竟没有人知道他会不会偏心个性和自己比较相像的总统。  
  
「两个白痴。」  
「傻逼。」  
「智障。」  
帕特鲁舍夫得知某两个情报头子一起坐在卢比扬卡广场抽烟喂鸽子的时候，他脑子里只有这么几个不文明的字眼轮番上阵。  
「我连骂他两句都不能吗？」帕特鲁舍夫气呼呼地杀到卢比扬卡广场，他倒也不敢去刺激纳雷什金，就捡着夹在他们俩中间里外不是人的博尔特尼科夫泄火，「你就惯着他吧！」  
「鬼知道德米特里是真心还是假意。」  
「要杀人也就德米特里他嫌疑最大。」安全会议秘书气得仅存的头发都翘了。  
原本安安静静的纳雷什金却不知道为什么偏偏要和他抬杠：「嫌疑嫌疑，你怎么就只知道血口喷人、罗织罪名呢？」  
「季玛是总统，不是你们这群见了血就扑上去的苍蝇可以碰的人。」  
「你是入人于罪习惯了，还是觉得自己无所不能了？」  
「你们都俩别吵了。」帮这个不是帮那个不是的博尔特尼科夫试图让这两个人都闭嘴。  
围着蓝色羊毛围巾的纳雷什金胸口剧烈地起伏，通红的鼻尖和耳垂也不知道是热血上头，还是给冻的，「你别当老好人。我不傻，知道他看我不顺眼很久了。」  
「他……不是那个意思。」  
「他就是那个意思。」纳雷什金瞪着某位安全会议秘书，「难道我说错了吗？尼古拉．普拉托诺维奇先生？」  
「你怎么就不知道把自己摘干净？」听到某个看不惯但还是好朋友的人一字一句疏离地喊着敬称，帕特鲁舍夫简直气不打一处来，「你是唯恐别人不把你当成德米特里的人吗？」  
「我是他的办公厅主任。」  
「你的任务是监视他。」  
「他是总统，不是傀儡。」  
「他是总统也好，傀儡也罢，你只要知道他不能干什么就够了。」帕特鲁舍夫恨不得把这颗榆木脑袋按进旁边喷泉里洗一洗，「他连自保都不能，你还给他站队，你傻吗你？」  
「我不傻。」  
  
「你们三个大庭广众在这里吵，是不嫌丢人吗？」北方鲨鱼的声音如其名号，就像结了冰的北冰洋一样碜人。  
总理先生不知道什么时候来的，不过很显然，他听到了绝大部分的争执内容。  
「有什么好吵的。」  
「瓦洛佳他自己都不在意被自己养的熊给吞了，你们替他在意做什么。」 

伊万诺夫心情恶劣极了，刚刚被只会说没钱的库德林搅得烦不胜烦，又偏偏听说这三个人在众目睽睽下丢人现眼。  
怎么没有一个省心的呢？  
连那个原本在别墅待得好好的混账东西（弗拉基米尔）都闹腾着想出来撒野。  
「你们怎么不通通下地狱呢？」

「亚历山大！借你的办公室一下。」北方鲨鱼凉飕飕地说完，头也不回地往曾经待过几年的联邦安全局大楼走去。

「你们三个最好也跟上来。」

永远都是那副吊丧脸，博尔特尼科夫拉了拉一左一右还剑拔弩张的同僚们，「走了。」

纳雷什金鼓着腮帮子，甩开博尔特尼科夫的手，不服气地瞪了帕特鲁舍夫一眼。

帕特鲁舍夫则是不开心地撇开头。

「都几岁了。」博尔特尼科夫叹口气，揽住纳雷什金的肩把人往自己的地盘带。

一众安全局成员就目瞪口呆地看着自己家长官，一只手揽着总统办主任，一只手拖着安全会议秘书，要死不活地往局里移动。

被围巾、大衣，老式艺术家扁帽裹得只露出半张脸，纳雷什金整个人陷在安全局长办公室的长沙发上，沙发很软，软得纳雷什金都要没骨头了。

他闭着眼看起来有些困，燃煤的暖气并没有带给他多少温暖，他拼了命地把自己缩成一团，试图汲取更多的温暖。

他知道，自己不是真的冷，而是心寒。

他不知道事情是为甚么会变成这样的。

开甚么玩笑。

就算只是一场恶作剧也不应该这么拙劣，更遑论，这从来都不是甚么恶作剧，而是一件被以为真真实实发生，弄得满城风雨、惊天动地的大事。

刚刚借给博尔特尼科夫的大衣被总统办公厅主任卷回自己身上，他尽可能地让自己的心情起伏不那么无所遁形，既然不够无情，那就用其他的事物来构筑围墙武装自己。

「纳雷……。」博尔特尼科夫推了推好友。

「纳雷！」

「不要叫我纳雷。」纳雷什金蒙着脸，声音闷闷地从厚围巾里传出来。

他现在好讨厌博尔特尼科夫这个家伙。

帮着其他人欺骗自己就算了，还……。

纳雷什金死死地咬着牙，鼻子酸酸的，眼圈里似乎有甚么在打转。

他对媒体们说过的，他讨厌被背叛、讨厌谎言……还讨厌自己一向以为是无话不说的好朋友对自己的欺瞒。

「你滚。」他突然发脾气地把人推开，「你们大可以继续骗，大可以永远不要告诉我。」

「那样就不用怕我背叛你们去告诉……季玛了。」倔强的人紧抿着薄唇，泪水不争气地滑了下来。

「你们可以一直骗下去。让我相信，让季玛相信，让所有人信以为真，让你们自己也相信。」

「不是很爱骗吗？」

「那干嘛还告诉我？」

「你们大可以先入为主地觉得我会偏心季玛，大可以……。」大可以觉得我会把你们有意隐瞒世人的谎言说出。

他不喜欢被背叛，也不会去背叛，凭甚么要被以为会背叛？

纳雷什金挣脱开要来安慰自己的博尔特尼科夫，气到狠处，一拳往玻璃窗上打了下去。

霎时间玻璃碎片纷飞，纷纷扬扬如白雪缓落，一点一点晶莹地越过墙面、擦过空气，无声跌落地面。

还有部分溅在裹着灰色大衣的人身上，倒插在青筋毕露的白皙手关节上，大红的血刺眼地混着透明无色的眼泪、玻璃粒子，将纳雷什金的手如心般割得鲜血淋漓、血肉模糊。

支离破碎。就像他对好友们的信任与爱重。

他几乎不敢相信，自己在几十分钟前所看到的画面。

这个世界上从来有人死，而没有人死而复生。偏偏那个人活生生地站在自己眼前。那张如旧日般严肃、不苟言笑的面容，在纳雷什金看来，就好是在嘲笑自己的天真，还有无知。

那张脸孔和那天，自己哀戚而忿忿地凭吊的人有甚么不同？

根本没有甚么不同。

纳雷什金的手握成拳，指尖没入皮肉，彷佛要掐出些甚么来，就像丧礼上垂着头默祷时那样，数十年来旧事千头万绪，五味杂陈，如走马灯般飞逝脑海。

他想起第一次认识这个男人时的客套，想起独自在列宁格勒等着几位好友把自己带来这个名利场的一通电话，想起很多很多。

不可不谓是烈火烹油、鲜花着锦。

但也都不过瞬息的繁华……。

是不是，德米特里也会和自己生出一样的感慨？

「谢廖札……对不起。」高傲而不可一世的铁腕强人难得地垂下头，「不该骗你的。」

「这句话，你应该去和你的小熊说。」纳雷什金侧身越过几个好友，头也不回地走出安全局长的办公室。手上的血一滴滴逶迤在地。

莫斯科依然平静、安宁。

纳雷什金站在刚刚争执的广场上，回过身去看那幢神秘、肃杀，看似不可侵犯的安全局大楼，无来由地一身恶寒。

「维护安全的地方恰恰是最不安全的地方。」

现在他终于愿意相信，德米特里说的那句话。

外人看不见的地方，他们身处其中。纳雷什金觉得，好像自己闭上眼，就能看清眼前这幢大楼里的一切，无所遁形。

会议室里的人心怀不善罗织罪状，演习区里大好青年全副武装，最后都归于阴森森的地下室里，彻骨的疼痛与寒冷，不屈或屈服，根本就没有甚么差别。

他们都知道背叛的下场。

纳雷什金无所谓地勾起一抹冷笑，鲜血沾染的面容，让一切都可怖了起来。

他悠悠地往自己停放不远处的小汽车走。

克里姆林宫里没有人敢阻拦自己。

纳雷什金带着笑意，身上血迹凌乱，如入无人之境。

你们既然不想要我那么温良恭俭，那么我也可以离经叛道一回。

他知道，没有人敢阻拦自己，是因为这个克里姆林宫里他说一不二，就连总统都要礼让三分。

哪怕，总统先生畏惧的一直都不是他，而是他背后盘根错节的阴诡势力。

「谢尔盖．叶夫根尼维奇？」德米特里错愕地看着这位突然闯进自己办公室的办公厅主任。

纳雷什金没有说话，一步一步地往总统那儿逼近。站在一边的苏尔科夫刚要阻拦，脖子上就架了一片薄薄的、冰冷的刀片。纳雷什金手上还温热的血液汩汩地流，眼里盈满了仇恨。

自知理亏的苏尔科夫退后了一步，「你疯了。」（在正文的最后有说，暗杀有苏喵的份。）

「我没疯，我清醒的很。」

「难道就只许你们自己杀人放火，不许我快意恩仇了？」

纳雷什金凑在德米特里耳边，压低了声音：

「我们亲爱的总统先生？提线木偶？魁儡？」

「您知道吗？我的任务可是监视你呢！」

他极尽讽刺：「您相不相信，弗拉基米尔没死？」

「纳雷什金！你一定是疯了。」他在心里这么嘲讽自己。

德米特里有些错愕地看着自己的办公厅主任，他无法理解，纳雷什金这句话又是甚么意思。

甚么叫弗拉基米尔没死？

他分明是死了，还是北方鲨鱼亲口告诉自己的。

德米特里愣愣地转过去看了一眼自己的办公厅副主任（苏尔科夫），又不解地转回来看盛怒与狼狈夹杂的办公厅主任（纳雷什金），「这是甚么意思？」

「前总理先生死于暗杀……。」德米特里张了张唇，他意外他现自己的声音在颤抖，「不是吗？」

瓦洛佳已经不在了，不是吗？你为甚么问我相不相信瓦洛佳还没有死？

德米特里彷佛是溺水的人抓到了救命的浮木，抓着便不想放手了，「他在哪儿？」

「卢比扬卡……。」纳雷什金垂手无力地说。

德米特里一瞬间慌乱了手脚。

总统先生推开办公室的门，穿过走廊，发疯似地狂奔而出，等回过神来，他已经是在卢比扬卡、弗拉基米尔的面前。

他不知道自己应该怎么面对这个他又爱又恨，想要他死，又不希望他死的男人。

谢钦的话还言犹在耳。

「弗拉基米尔不死，那么谁都没有往上爬的可能。只有他死，俄罗斯联邦的高层才不会是一滩静默的死水。」

「你的意思是？」

「为了所有人的野心，他必须死；为了所有人的利益，他必须死，他只有死，才能让所有人走下去。」

自己的年轻幕僚说：「早作决断。」

他们都想要弗拉基米尔死，而弗拉基米尔也的确死了。那么，这个站在自己眼前，长着一张与前总统、总理神似的脸孔的人是谁？

还是他的瓦洛佳吗？

德米特里只想听一个解释，而那个人却说：「对不起。」

手指间罕见地架着烟，弗拉基米尔端详着自己一手提拔，送上总统宝座的可爱小熊，对他而言，无论曾经是谁要杀自己都不重要了。

他知道自己一直欠一个理由。

「我只是想当一个正常人，一个最普通、最不起眼的平凡人。」

「我想，我应该好好补偿柳达的。」

「你可以辞职、你可以退休。」

「可总还有人会想杀我。」

「车臣、别斯兰、格鲁吉亚，想杀我的人太多了。」

「我不想自己的后半生还要在暗杀中度过。」

「我知道我很自私，也不求你原谅。」

「瓦洛佳？弗拉基米尔？弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇？」德米特里察觉了自己的声音在颤抖，「您不是在跟我开玩笑吧？」

告诉我，这只是一场玩笑，只是一个谎言。

盯着那双冷冽的冰蓝色眼眸，德米特里乱如毛线团的脑子本能地捋出一条一条的证据。

是啊？这原来就是一场玩笑，一个谎言不是吗？

那自己究竟是希望眼前这个人活？还是希望眼前这个人死？他活着对自己有甚么好处？他死了又对自己有多少益处？

这本是一笔胡涂帐，又要如何斤斤计较。

难怪办公厅主任（纳雷什金）会对自己说：名利场里，最先动情的人就注定了失败。

不是无情，只是不能有情。

而将一场刺杀自导自演成金蝉脱壳的罪魁祸首却云淡风轻：「参加自己的丧礼，也算是别具一格的体验吧！」

「总统先生！我的季玛。」弗拉基米尔从来没有想过，自己也会向自己的前任一样，拍拍手丢下这个的重担——挚爱的国家，然后对着寄予厚望的年轻人说：「照顾好我们的祖国。」

他抱了抱眼前手足无措得像第一次被拥抱的人，室外的寒意和温热的鼻息短暂盈满。

甜甜的蓝莓果酱味，瘦了。

一手成就了这个金蝉脱壳的谎言，北方鲨鱼靠在大办公桌边缘，一支烟抽过一支，看这个秘密被亲手揭发给原先想要隐瞒的人。

弗拉基米尔回身拿过博尔特尼科夫随手搁在桌上的烟盒，缓慢而沉默地又敲出一根。

几个男人围在密不通风的办公室里，烟草味浓烈得像过去的苏联时代。苦涩，却令人沉迷。

远方的国防部大楼里，一杯醇厚的现磨咖啡被搁到桌上，绍伊古靠着桌沿，看友人把最后一块拼图放到属于它的位置。

二零一三年，克里姆林宫纪念品店推出前总统，同时也是前总理的纪念拼图。弗拉基米尔的笑还恍若昨日，内敛而深沉，一旁的德米特里像个天真的大孩子。

如此，算是尘埃落定了。

该离去的人飘然而去，该留下的人再次穿上伪装。

M11高速公路上，一辆不起眼的小拉达奔驰而过，驾驶座上的金发男人偏头，对身边剪着利落短发的妇人不知道说些甚么。

克里姆林宫最高的塔楼上，现总统德米特里负手而立，凝视着远方。身后是跟着办公厅主任一起走上来，头发迎风飞乱的总理北方鲨鱼。

蓄着小胡子、头发难得不是稻草窝，刚送走上司的佩斯科夫长叹了一口气：「都结束了。」

「是啊！这一切都结束了。」

有人名利双收，有人声名狼藉；有人几经迁调，有人再也不必越陷越深。

谎言和背叛不知如何收场，却终究要有一个结局，没有解释，可他们心里都明白，对方缘何至此。

他们不仇恨，但他们怨怼，怨怼自己的毕生至交竟然在最后的关头欺骗了自己。

可日子总要过下去的，欺骗了又怎么样？

BY 非


	17. 讣：后记

有鉴于我没有填坑的心力，也找不回当初连载时的心境，讣到这里也算是尘埃落定了。

这篇文写的还是哲学最高的命题之一：人性。人性几乎可以主宰所有，有人的地方就有人性。

一念之差，就是成佛和成魔的区别。

而人性也是可以推断的，哪怕当下你并不确定对方会做出什么样的选择，但事后诸葛，人性也几乎可以解释一切。

人性没有对错、贵贱，只有一个人在一个当下想要守护什么的区别而已。每一个人对真实的理解都不一样，对人性的体会也不尽相同。

笔力微浅，对这么世界的理解也不够深刻，但我尽我最大的努力来描绘我眼中肤浅的世界。

也许，在我笔下的每一个他们都被修饰得太过了。太过，所以皆不如实。

我想，我也应该要慢慢修正眼里不符现实的「他们」了。

如此文章，恐叫先辈、来者蒙羞，也必将自惭愧秽。


End file.
